themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Comet
'General Information' Comet is a talking pokemon with immense power, dwelling up in Comet Observatory, since the disappearence of Rosalina. Comet has taken the role as a Caretaker to the Luma and the Observatory. Comet is a deadly dangerous foe, carrying unique weapons and defeating a diverse range of enemies. Outside of battle, he is usually very tired and or grumpy from making sure the Observatory doesn't shut down and crash into the earth, and taking care over a Constellation of Luma. 'Personality' Comet's mainly seen as Quiet, Serious and Brave. He is rather fickle though, only wanting to save those who are desperately in need or others who have proved their worth as a Hero. But out of being a Hero, Comet would often like to be left alone. Although, his Hero Allies usually like to hang around Comet Observatory, this doesn't necessarily bug him since they know not to bug him unless it's important. Comet is sneaky at times, sometimes attempting to negotiate and or straight up lie to avoid any kind of Conflict, even though most of the time it ends up in a battle. He's also good at catching others when they lie, Nuii being an example. The Mysterious Hero The Mysterious Hero is Comet's Alter Ego, Comet can use a type of magic that cloaks his entire body to look like a Shadow. With this, his voice is different, and personality (acting-wise). Not much else is known about this form. 'Abilities' Comet when it comes to weapons and abilities, is a monster. He's a walking army. He can do anything a normal Sableye can do, launch orbs of shadow, phase under the earth with shadow sneak, burn people/cutting their attack Stat in half with Will-O-Wisp, use psychic to catch speedy foes that manage to outspeed him and can even use hypnosis out of battle thanks to his telekinesis training. Comet's galaxy cape is also another one of his weapons, giving him the ability to fly, hold other items in another dimension inside the cape, and can reflect certain projectiles like how Mario's cape does. He's also extremely durable from his Sableye genes. He inherits the Defense and special defense a Mega Sableye has, and perhaps even more. He'd use to fall off the Comet Observatory daily, this is practically a re-entry down to earth and Comet shrugs it off like nothing. Comet's flight is also fast enough to escape the Earth's Atmosphere back to the Observatory. Comet's also very intelligent in engineering, survival and fighting, being able to construct new coding for his soldiers and training. 'The Pencil Sword' His most special and diverse weapon is the Pencil Sword. A super rare sword passed down by generations to one who can use it for good or evil. Luckily, Comet uses this weapon for good. The Pencil Sword is what it sounds like, a giant pencil shaped sword being able to create and erase anything from existence. This used to be an infinite power, but to tone it down, Comet's Pencil Sword relies heavily on how much Magic/Ink Comet has in his inventory. 'Amiibo' When we mentioned Comet being a walking army, we weren't kidding. Comet carries around in his cape, his entire collection of Amiibo. These Amiibo were specially designed by a unknown force to act on the Physical Plain as a real organic lifeform, only able to follow the orders given to their master. Comet's usual favorites are his Charizard named Krooks, A focus band Pichu named Jikizu and a K. Rool named Krookodile. These Amiibo are practically clones of their original counter parts, but thanks to the games they're accessable in, they can be enhanced to be stronger than them. 'Story' Comet first appeared during the Galeem Event. At first he wasn't that much of worth, but after defeating a horde of Bowser Clones to save another hero named Nuii, he'd slowly grow into a more important character. How important? Well, to delay Galeem's next laser strike, Comet installed a mega laser onto the Observatory called the ' Cosmetic Ender '. Although it didn't kill Galeem, it did strike them with enough power to break their all powerful shield and delay their attack that would soon mean game over. After that, Comet went back to being a semi-important character, there to usually be another one of the heroes fighting anything that came by to destroy, although he does put the Cosmetic Ender at use in a 'Special Move' he created that acted like a Final Smash called ' All-Out Costemic Ending '. Comet soon stopped being a super important character shortly after to give new Heroes a time in the Spotlight. He now dwells at Comet Observatory programming his Amiibo to grow stronger and hanging out with his friends. 'Amiibo Story' Comet owns these Amiibo, but actually doesn't want them to battle. He knows after a Amiibo finished a battle once they're returned, it takes time for them to heal, and he does not like others suffering from his own actions. He does eventually point out, there might be other Amiibo Trainers out there he hasn't met yet. But once receiving his first Amiibo: A Yoshi named Murasakino. He'd see that these Figures have feelings as well. Comet would soon be driven to save the rare Amiibo he finds into a safe custody, only letting them fight as long as there's a safe opportunity to heal after said battle/training. In this universe, the more rarer amiibo are rare because their species have almost become extinct. And Comet has successfully taken custody of 76 specimen of Amiibo, even grabbing weird experimentations of Custom Amiibo. He also lets some of his allies and friends train with his Amiibo, being both benefical with both Ally and Amiibo. 'Relationships' Nuii Comet and Nuii have a close bond after the Galeem Event. They both sacrificed everything for each other and everyone else, and Comet even helped resurrect Nuii from said sacrifice. He is still extremely confused why Nuii gives him 'weird' nicknames. King Dedede Comet and the King are allies who usually have a good bond in battle. Luma As said before, Comet takes care of the Luma while Rosalina is gone. They all swarm up at him affectionately calling him ' Big Brother! ' Comet treats them all like his little siblings but also in a caretaker fashion. Krooks Krooks is a Red colored Charizard and Comet's main Star Player when he uses Amiibo in battle, Krooks is the most frequently used thanks to Krooks's flight and incredible strength, Comet uses Krooks to fly around when he's too tired at the moment to fly on his own.